Una historia algo diferente
by TitaniaTheRobotQueen
Summary: Que pasaría si Starscream se enamorara de una humana y no de cualquier humana... así es Starscream se enamora de una humana pero que pasara con el cuando todos descubran ese pequeño inconveniente y ademas conociéndolo de que sera capaz para ganarse el corazón de esta chica... Este es mi primer fic así que por favor comenten :3


Rompiendo el silencio

Ella estaba sentada en ese lugar. Era un lugar hermoso y silencioso perfecto para pensar o relajarse olvidándolo todo, estaba cansada así que se recostó mientras miraba el cielo.

-algún día yo podre volar, y me sentiré libre por fin - pensaba ella.

De pronto empezó a escuchar algo, un ruido en el aire y después vio un jet pasar volando muy rápido. Eso era raro, en esa zona no habían aviones de caza, entonces escuchó un estruendoso ruido, así que fue corriendo al lugar del que había venido, había una especie de robot y por lo visto estaba herido. Entonces ella se acercó tímidamente.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Tirya

- no tengo porque decirle mi nombre a una humana -

-no sé qué seas pero deberías tranquilizarte, yo… te puedo ayudar-

-¡NO dejare que me toques humana!-

-alguien debe repárate-

-¡esperare a uno de los míos, ellos lo harán-

-me llamo Tirya y no creo que resistas mucho tiempo tu estado es crítico, por lómenos deja que…-

-¡NO he dicho que no! … espera tu nombre es ¿Tirya?, ese nombre no es de humanos-

-no, creo que no … ¿bueno dejaras que te ayude?-

-¡NO, PREFIERO MORIR!-

-¡OH enserio eres un llorón!-

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARLE ASI AL COMANDANTE STARSCREAM SEGUNDO AL MANDO DE … AAAHHH!- el enorme robot o Starscream mejor dicho tenía un corto circuito en su pecho y comenzaba a salir un extraño liquido azul de él.

-esto no es posible, ¡por favor recuéstate y espérame ya regreso!-

Fue corriendo a su casa en busca de materiales herramientas o algo con , lo que pudiera reparar al enorme androide, regreso al lugar en que se encontraba "el segundo al mando" lo mas rápido que pudo. Al llegar ahí bajo todo para poder trabajar. Ya empezaba a obscurecer.

-¡Quédate quieto! … no sé si te dolerá-

-¡No recibo ordenes de una humana!, ¡Voy a desconectarme!, ¡Me uniré al Alsparck!-

-¡Deja de lloriquear!, ¡y quédate quieto!-

Starscream quedo inconsciente después de unos minutos lo cual fue de gran ayuda para Titania pues pudo trabajar mejor y mientras reconectaba los circuitos y unía partes del robot no podía evitar pensar lo absurda que la situación le resultaba, quien iba a decir que una niña de 13 años terminaría siendo la mecánica de un robot gigante y obstinado como ese. Cuando termino su trabajo, espero a que el androide despertara, aunque ella pensaba que se veía mejor durmiendo que despierto pues no fue alguien amable y paciente mientras estuvo despierto.

-eh, que me paso …-

-Te repare- dijo orgullosa la niña

-¿Tu qué?...-

-Te repare-repitió ella- Te repare… Starscream…-

-arruinaste mi pintura-

-Un simple gracias estaría bien-

-no hay nada que deba agradecerte-dijo fríamente

-sigues vivo ¿no?-dijo la niña

-si pero no gracias a ti-

Después de un rato de silencio mientras ambos miraban las estrellas (pues ya era de noche) ella tratando de entablar conversación con Starscream hablo.

-*suspiro* de acuerdo, y … ¿porque estabas herido?- dijo la pequeña humana

-eso no te importa- dijo fríamente

- em … ¿de qué planeta vienes?-

-eso tampoco te importa así que…-

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! SINO NO TE LO PREGUNTARIA "STARSCREAM"-

-Deja de decir mi nombre- dijo el jet un poco irritado con el comportamiento de Tirya. Ella estaba desilusionada creía haber encontrado un amigo o algo parecido pero lo cierto es que con alguien como Starscream no es fácil ser amigable. El se dio cuenta de que había tratado muy duro a la niña, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por el así que solo respondió a su última pregunta. – De Cybertron-

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por lómenos le había respondido la pregunta. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en hermoso contraste con el cielo obscuro ella estaba contenta ese robot le agradaba por alguna extraña razón y nada más en ese momento le importó, estaba con el. Ella volteaba de vez en cuando a ver al enorme robot que estaba a su lado y cuando este otro se daba cuenta miraba hacia otro lado rápidamente o bajaba la vista.

-¿Por qué me miras así? … Tirya- dijo el tranquilamente viéndola.

-pues… es, un poco extraño … ya sabes … yo soy una humana y estoy hablando contigo … un extraterrestre-dijo bajando la vista y un poco sonrojada.

-yo nuca había hablado con un humano sin antes amenazarlo a muerte- dijo algo divertido por el comportamiento de la fémina.

-*suspiro* bueno tengo que irme, mis padres me regañaran si llego tarde otra vez- el robot comprendió que la fémina debía irse porque tenía algo parecido a un toque de queda impuesto por sus creadores.

- un momento, ¿no te asusto?-

-no, porque habrías de asustarme, y como dije antes mi nombre es Tirya-

-bueno "Tirya", adiós- dijo y se transformó en un jet .

- adiós- susurro ella.


End file.
